


Art for Songs full of Sad Things

by KakushiMiko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: This is the cover for the fic Songs full of Sad Things by AnironSidh
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Art for Songs full of Sad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnironSidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Songs Full Of Sad Things || Ineffable Husbands Raphael!Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727347) by [AnironSidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh). 



> My second collaboration for this event, it was really fun drawing this cover, and thank you so much AnironSidh for being so patient with me 😅 you are awesome! hope you know that


End file.
